


storm in a teacup

by bubblelaureno



Series: Marilottie [3]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblelaureno/pseuds/bubblelaureno
Summary: Marisol was stuck on the roof terrace right before a thunderstorm with Lottie who she had been successfully avoiding for the better part of a week.
Relationships: Lottie/Marisol (Love Island)
Series: Marilottie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213856
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	storm in a teacup

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Reddit prompt challenge for r/promptchallenge.  
> This one is part of the same Marilottie verse as my other Marilottie oneshots.

Marisol watched as the clouds got darker and the light of the sky began to dim. Thunder started rolling, and soft but sudden flashes of lightning were visible some distance away. It was unnerving, being on the roof terrace right before a thunderstorm; the air always seemed to be filled with a certain kind of electricity, and the wind was just strong enough to bite into your skin and make you uncomfortable. Majorca was usually bright and sunny, so the darkening sky was starting to put Marisol on edge. It hadn’t rained at all in the Villa since she had been there, but the holiday of a lifetime was turning more into a nightmare. 

What made this situation infinitely more uncomfortable, however, is being stuck on the roof terrace right before a thunderstorm with someone she had been successfully avoiding for the better part of a week. Kissing Lottie had been far more trouble than it was worth. She wished she had never acted on her feelings, and regretted letting herself go like that. 

She sat with her legs crossed on the bench, her hands in her lap. She studied the sky, her chin tilted upwards slightly. She heard the sound of heels on the terrace and ignored it, not lifting her eyes from the sky. She knew it couldn’t possibly be Livia who was with Lucas currently, it was only one set of footsteps. The two of them were usually joined at the hip. 

She felt droplets of rain on her arms and smiled softly. She enjoyed the wet weather, but a thunderstorm was a different type of disaster she hadn’t planned for. 

Someone sat next to her on the bench and cleared their throat. She turned her head, noticing Lottie beside her. _Oh shit. Speak of the devil, and she shall appear._

She looked down at her lap, fiddling with her hands. 

“You can’t seriously be planning to avoid me forever, Marisol. Don’t you think you’re being a little childish here?” Lottie nudged Marisol in an attempt to make her look up.

_You very much can. It’s only a month, and with your luck with relationships, you’ll likely leave soon anyway._

“I can. Besides, with my luck realistically, I won’t be here much longer anyway. All my couples have fell apart, even Bobby. He was a friend, but not any more. He tried to get Livia involved with Operation Nope, which she shut down fast. He’s been clearly pining for her, but she’ll never see him as anything but a friend. He disregarded my feelings too, as he asked me to help, and was offended when I refused. I won’t be here much longer, likely.” Marisol fiddled with her hair, not looking Lottie in the eyes. 

“Seriously? You’re going to waste time with a pity party, and clearly avoid me. You can’t have given up this quickly. What did I even do wrong here?” Lottie raised her hands in frustration, glaring at Marisol. Marisol held her gaze and eventually looked away, focusing back on the sky above her. She closed her eyes, feeling how the rain started to appear, turning from just in the air to a gentle drizzle. She shivered, hugging her arms to herself. The sun had gone in, replaced with a stormy sky. The wind ruffled her hair, sending it all over the place. She tried to move it from her face, eventually giving up.

The hairs on the back of her neck prick on end as Lottie gently caught hold of her hair, fashioning a French braid and securing it with a bobble. She let go, resting Marisol’s hair back against her shoulder. Marisol’s eyes widened as she felt Lottie’s hands make quick and light work of her hair, the small contact giving her goosebumps. Her body still responded to Lottie exactly the same way it did before, before she had overheard the conversation between Livia and Lottie which changed her opinion of the other girl entirely. 

“Really, Lottie? Do the words _‘fickle’_ and ‘ _hopped from guy to guy_ ’ sound familiar to you at all? What about basically saying I ‘ _psychoanalyse_ ’ people and that’s what scared them off? Also saying that making an effort with a relationship with me ‘ _isn’t worth it at all_ ’, and that I treat you ‘ _like a puppet on a string_ ’. Along with how you ‘ _regret wasting your time_ ’ on me and how I ‘ _stabbed both you and Livia in the back’_. Along with how I’m ‘ _completely bad news_ ’ and I’m ‘ _alone for a reason_ ’. I heard your entire conversation with Livia a week ago. It really hurt my feelings. You were so cruel, and discarded the entire possibility that I might be there listening. I was in the dressing room while you two were on the terrace, it’s easy to eavesdrop there. Not that I was meaning to, I meant to leave the room, but knew that if I made any noise, both of you would hear me.” Marisol looked over to Lottie, her eyes flashing. Despite her best efforts to control her emotions, a solitary tear trailed down her cheek. Her voice was icy cold, and bit harshly into Lottie, who stared at her with wide eyes. Her face was expressionless and entirely pale, and she had frozen to the spot. “Wow. Nothing to say for yourself, huh? You can’t just treat me like crap and expect me to just sit there and take it. Gossiping about others is cruel, anyway.” 

A silence remained between them, only broken by the rain getting heavier and the wind picking up. Having her hair back was helping, she just had to bat her braid out of her way as the wind moved it towards her face. 

Lottie swallowed, forcing herself to speak. “I had no idea you heard it. Livia has been ignoring me also as a result of the way I acted, it’s been lonely for me, too. This storm is going to get worse, we should go in.” Lottie caught hold of Marisol’s hand, who pulled her hand back from Lottie’s. Her hand vibrated where Lottie had held onto it and she curled it around her hair, fiddling in an attempt to ignore Lottie’s impact on her.

“You can go if you like. I’m staying here, thanks. Besides, you keep making excuses for the way you acted. I would never talk behind someone’s back the way you did. You expect me to feel sorry for you, yet Livia’s just being a good friend to me. She’s all I have here.” Marisol fiddled with a loose curl of hair, struggling to maintain enough control over her emotions. Lottie had seriously hurt her, and the fact that was expected to be forgiven and forgotten was something she struggled to accept. Especially when Lottie refused to address her wrong doing.

“Fine.” Lottie stood and tried to pull open the door, but the wind caused it to be hard to open. Lottie stood and glared at it. “Come on! I can’t be stuck up here with her. That can’t be possible.”

“The afore mentioned she can very much hear you. And are you talking to a door?” Marisol laughed, hiding her mouth behind a hand. It was leftover from when she used to have braces, despite having straight teeth now. She was used to having people comment on her teeth when she was younger, and had never fully got out of the habit of hiding her mouth. 

“Ha ha. You’re so funny. Why didn’t you go for a career in comedy?” The sarcasm dropped from Lottie’s words and she stomped her feet in frustration, going back to sit down on the bench and curling up like a grumpy child. “Urghh. I can’t possibly be in this situation.” 

The rain turned into a downpour, and Lottie’s hair stuck to her face. Her mascara started to run and her makeup began to be washed away. She looked over at Marisol with a pout on her face and the most pathetic look possible. 

“How do you dislike rain this much?” Marisol asked, smiling slightly at how grumpy Lottie appeared. “You’ll only get wet, it won’t harm you.”

“Hmph. Speak for yourself.” Lottie folded her arms in frustration, and stuck out her bottom lip. 

The silence lasted between them, until a thunder clap scared Marisol, causing her to jump up in surprise. Her eyes widened at the noise and she sat back down, covering her ears and curling back up. The end of the roof terrace she was on offered a little bit of shelter, and she moved closer to the arm of the bench, sheltering under the little canopy. She shook again with the noise of the next bout of thunder, and tears started to drip down her cheeks. She felt Lottie move closer to her, and put an arm around her shoulders. Flinching away was too difficult in her current state, she let Lottie’s arm stay there.

“Do you want to try to go inside now? It’s more than just rain now.” Lottie’s voice softened and Marisol concentrated on it over the sound of the thunderstorm. Being mad at Lottie was momentarily forgotten, as she stood on unsteady legs and made her way to the door. To her relief, it opened this time and Lottie followed her inside. They went downstairs, wordlessly making their way into the dressing room, and Marisol settled on a chair, curling herself up in a ball.

Lottie sighed and wiped the remains of her makeup from her face and tapped her hand on the dressing table nervously. “I’m sorry. For what I said behind your back. Liv was right to ignore me for it too, I wasn’t treating you well at all. You’re scared of thunderstorms, right?”

“Yeah... That was pretty obvious, huh? I do appreciate the apology, even if I can’t forgive you straight away. If you’re mad about that, fine. But if you’re willing to keep giving me time, then it will work out fine.” Marisol bit her lip and stared at her knees. She had placed her glasses on the dressing table, and found herself staring at a spot on the wall. 

Lottie sighed and turned to Marisol. She gently wiped her face, removing the tears from her cheeks. The feeling caused Marisol’s cheeks to feel hot, and she tried to ignore the feeling. 

Lottie winced slightly. “Waiting is difficult for me, so if you let me know when you’re ready, I’ll follow your lead. Having everything so up in the air is difficult to manage. I still don’t know if dating is entirely a good idea for us. We’re so different, I just don’t know. I’ll find Livia for you, since I messed up here.” 

Lottie binned the tissue as she left, making her way out of the dressing room quickly. Marisol’s words caught in her throat, and she blinked. _She’s not willing to try any more then. Or is leaving things up to you. She has options, you don’t at all. Everything is still so up in the air._

  
  
  
  



End file.
